1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vane driving devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vane driving device, such as an aperture device employed in a camera or the like, includes: a board having an opening: a blade changing an area of the opening; a drive member transmitting a drive force from a drive source to the blade. The drive force is transmitted to the blade, thereto operate the blade. Specifically, the drive force from the drive source is transmitted to the drive member via a gear, so that this drive member drives the blade. Further, the blade swings about a given position to change an area of the opening. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-171238 discloses an aperture device in which an aperture ring is employed as the drive member.
In such a vane driving device, the swinging range of the blade is restricted by restricting the driving range of the drive member. The driving range of the drive member is restricted by contacting the drive member with a stopper which has a projection shape and which is formed on the board. However, the drive force from the drive source is transmitted to such a drive member via the gear or the like, so that the torque of the drive member is greater. Thus, the noise generated by contact of the drive member and the stopper is larger.